Charmed Shadow Triad
by badass goddess
Summary: 16 years after losing her parents and aunts, she finds out about the shadow world along with Clary. There she finds out there are a different kind of demons then she is used too. Along with finding family, friendship and love. Will Mel let Alec and Magnus close enough to break the walls that she built around her heart after losing her family? (Female Simon as female Wyatt).


**Name: **Melina Aurora Halliwell

**Nicknames:** Mel, Lin, Lina, Honeybun, Little Witch

**Title:** Charmed One, Twice-Blessed Child

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair:** Brown

**Birth:** February 2nd, 1990

**Age:** 18

**Species: **Whitelighter-Witch

**Family: **Piper Halliwell (Mother, dead), Leo Wyatt (Father, dead), Prue Halliwell (Aunt, Dead), Phoebe Halliwell (Aunt, Dead), Paige Matthews (Aunt, dead), Victor Bennett (Grandfather, dead).

Chris Halliwell (Little Brother, Alive), Jocelyn Fray (Adoptive Mother, alive), Luke Garroway (Adoptive Step-Father, alive), Clary Fray (Adoptive Sister/Best-Friend, alive) and Sebastian Morgenstern (Adoptive Brother, Alive).

**Love Interests:** Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood

**Whitelighter Powers:**

**Due to being half Whitelighter, Melina has Whitelighter abilities.**

**Orbing: **The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Melina entered her terrible two's, She would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay.

**Healing:** The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Melina also demonstrated the power to heal her mother. Two years after her birth, she was able to heal her mother from a deadly coma. However, her family preferred her not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing her. But she 'lost' the ability to heal when she lost her parents and aunts 15 years ago in a demon attack due to the walls she had placed around her heart.

**Photokinesis:** The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Melina displayed this ability by making orbs appear around her eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away.

**Sensing:** The ability to locate those she is close to. During her infancy, Melina was able to sense her father and could sense the presence of demons, as well as the existence (and the lack of existence) of evil in creatures.

**Regeneration: **The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured.

**Literary Manipulation:** The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content.

**Active Witch Power:**

**Being a witch and a child out of the Charmed Ones, Melina has active abilities and powerful ones.**

**Projection: **The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen.

**Telekinesis:** The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone.

***Telekinetic Orbing:** The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. She used it to orb the Book of White to her.

***Remote Orbing: **The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Melina used this power to orb Alec back to the Institute.

**Orb Shield:** The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered herself or the ones she wishes to protect safe from harm.

**Molecular Speed Manipulation:** The ability to manipulate the speed of molecules.

***Molecular Immobilization: **The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Melina uses this ability to freeze a shadow world demon.

***Molecular Combustion:** The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons.

***Molecular Reversion:** The he ability to shift molecules back into their previous order and state. This can be used to revert transform objects and beings back to their natural form.

**Premonition:** The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future.

**Powers Accessed through Projection:**

**These powers are the ones Melina gets through her Projection power.**

**Aura Reading:** is the ability to perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing. This ability can be used to see a target's emotions, health status, power level, or moral alignment.

**Astral Projection: **The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. She used this ability to astral project herself to Clary and the other shadowhunters while being held captive by the vampires.

**Combustive Orbing:** The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. Melina blew up the dragon she conjured with this ability.

**Conjuration:** The ability to conjure things from different places, Melina used this to conjure a dragon out of the television.

**Elemental Manipulation: **The ability to control the elements. Which includes Geokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis, and Electrokinesis.

**Energy Balls: **The ability to throw spheres of electrically charged energy. Melina used this ability to vanquish a shadow-world demon.

**Energy Waves: **The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets.

**Power Negation:** The ability to cancel out the powers of others. She had used this on a demon that had the power of invisibility.

**Power Swapping:** The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt once swapped his parents' powers from the womb when they were arguing.

**Resurrection:** The ability to bring oneself or others back from the dead. Melina used this ability to bring her adoptive mother, Jocelyn back to life with being so emotional.

**Shrinking:** The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings.

**Summoning:** The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Melina once summoned Grams from the afterlife when her mother was distressed.

**Voice Manipulation:** The ability to manipulate one's voice.

* * *

**Cast**

I'm not a warlock, Blondie. I'm a wiccan witch that protects the innocents from demons. Get it right. **\- Melina Halliwell.**

You're beautiful Mel, you should show it more. **\- Isabelle Lightwood.**

You both can see me?** \- Jace Herondale.**

Pretty boy, Beautiful, get your team ready. **\- Magnus Bane.**

You're an amazing person, Melina. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.** \- Alec Lightwood.**

Mel, you're my daughter just like Clary is. I'm proud of who you are. **\- Luke Garroway.**

I'm proud of the person that you have become, of what you do and I'm proud to call you my daughter, adopted or not. **\- Jocelyn Fray.**

Hurt my big sister and I'll make you regret before I kill both you. **~ Chris Halliwell.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Shadowhunters. **

**I changed the time that the Halliwell sisters were born. Prue's born in 1957, Piper's born in 1960, Phoebe's born in 1962 and Paige's born in 1964. Prue, Piper and Phoebe became witches in 1985, while Paige became a witch in 1989.**

**Should I have Chris in this story or just have Melina as the only child of Piper and Leo?**

**Please review because they're amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
